Ancaria
by okt7
Summary: Emberek és Sárkányok utódai keresik az ellopott tárgyakat. Nem sikerült minden alkalommal, de most úgy tűnik néhány ismert fiatal harcos, egy másik lény szemszöge megoldhatja a problémát, és helyreállítja a békét. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Üdv! Újra itt vagyok egy kis kieséssel. Hogy merre jártam hát... munka most is, mint mindig. De ne vonatkoztassunk el! Ezt a Prológust egyszer már közzé tettem, de most alakítottam rajta és új rongyban tárulóm elétek. x) Mindenkinek Sok Boldog Új Évet és akkor lássunk is hozzá.** _Jó étvágyat!_

Kezdetek:

 _"..a legjobb lesz, ha az elejétől kezdem…"_

Minden azon a szigeten kezdődött, ahol a népem él. A neve _Ancaria_. Rajta születtünk és Ő tart minket életben.

Otthonaink az erdők mélyén, a magas fákra épült házak, vagyis ez az én otthonom. A népemnek három kisebb és egy nagy városa van, amit körül vesz a többi. A hely ahol felnőttem, a sziget központja _Arranca_ városa. A lomb koronák és szép őszi tájak helye. Aki katona akkor lenni, első útja vezessen ide. Az önkéntes toborzás, újoncok kiképzése, a hadi tanács, minden harcászati téma itt található.

Északra fekszik innen _Beelze-gart_ **(*Baál-Zegárd*)** , a mély üregek, kietlen tárnák és sötét, mély barlangok labirintusa hegyeinkben és völgyeikben. Bocsánat, hogy ilyen egyszerűen fogalmaztam. Eddig még nem sokszor sikerült eljutnom oda. Híres feltalálóiról, művészeteiről és technikai újításairól.

Dél-Keletre, _Rosegart_ **(*Rózegárd*)** egy csoda szép, zöld domb vidék. Virágos mezeinek, gyógynővényeinek, orvoslásban elért eredményeinek nincs párja a szigeten.

Dél-Nyugatra _Wolfgart_ **(*WolfGárd*)** pedig egy kikötő város. Itt zajlik minden kereskedelem, kisebb és nagyobb üzlet kötés. Hatalmas piaca fulladásig van tömve emberekkel. Otthonunk talán legnyüzsgőbb és legzajosabb helye.

Jöjjünk akárhonnan, igyekszünk békében élni a természettel. Nem veszünk el többet, mint amire szükségünk van. A körülöttünk élő álltok fontos szerepet töltenek be éltünkben. Ha leölünk egyet, köszönetet mondunk neki, vagy élőhelyének áldozatárt. Nem voltak felesleges vadászatok, és nem voltak felesleges zsákmányok, csak az _életben maradás_.

Viszont feltehetitek a kérdést, hogy hogyan jön az életben maradás kényszere egy négy városnyi néphez... nos, vannak akik nem nézik ezt jó szemmel. Lehet, hogy a természettel harmóniában élünk, egymással nem. Ez a másik őshonos nép pedig, a _Sárkányok._

Egy éjszaka, újra eljött az idő, hogy a _Hatalmas Lények_ egyike kiúszót az Óceánból közénk, hogy útmutatást adjon, a béke fenn maradásáért. Ők az _Alfa_ Sárkányok.

Nagyapám, _Ivor_ , előre járult. Fél térdre ereszkedve, lehajtott fejjel hallgatta, amit a Százévente Jövők mondanak neki. Szavukat csak a kevesen értik, mint Ő és fia, _Szador_. Ez, az Őket távolban, félkörbe állóknak egyszerű morgásnak és sutyorgásnak hangzott, mégis tudják, hogy hatalmas jelentőséggel bírhat.

De ez akkor más volt. A sutyorgás fenyegető üvöltés lett. Vezérünk rémülten kapta fel fejét. Felállt és szemébe nézett a nála harmincszor magasabb lénynek, aki hatalmas lendülettel eltaposta Őt.

Szador kirontott a tömegből. Megtorpant látva, hogy az Alfa tüzet készül fújni népére. Hangos kiáltozása felkeltette a Sárkány figyelmét és az, abbahagyva tombolását lenézett rá.

\- Miért csinálod ezt?! Miért akarsz ártani nekünk?! - kérdezte kétségbe esve.

 _~ Elvettetek tőlünk valamit, egy tojást! ~_ hangzott a felelet.

A fiú levegőért kapkodott. - Soha nem lopnánk tőletek! - kiáltotta túl magát - Az utódotokat főleg nem!

 _~ Mégis megtettétek! Adjátok vissza és nem lesz nagyobb vérontás. ~_ húzta ki magát az óriás komor tekintetére támaszkodva.

Habozva ugyan, de Szador szembefordult népével...

\- Az Alfa szerint, valaki ellopta az egyik tojásuk. - tudta, hogy a tolvaj nem dobná fel magát, bolond lett volna még csak eljönni is, de a helyzetből kifolyólag, ennél többet nem igen tehetett. - Lépjen elő aki ezt tette, és nem esik bántódásunk. - jött a parancs. - MOST! - hitetlen és elborzadt tekintet volt csak a válasz. Egy kislány sírva fakadt. Anyja bőszen igyekezett vigasztalni, ahogy saját magát is.

 _~ Legyen ahogy akarjátok. ~_ a fiú tekintete kétségbe esve járt oda-vissza a két nép közt. _~ E naptól kezdve ti Emberek, nem vagytok a pártfogoltjaink. Árulásotokért népeink mostantól harcban állnak. ~_ ezt már mindenki értette. A hatalmas Sárkány lelépett a megalázott vezérről, megfordult, és lassan vissza araszolt az Óceánba.

Szador oda sietve apja mellé térdre rogyott. Már nem volt életben. Arcára a döbbeneten és rémület vonásai fagytak rá. Az _ifjú örökös_ könnyeket hullatva, halott apja mellkasára tette fejét.

Erőt véve magán, lecsukta Királya szemeit és megesküdött neki, hogy kideríti, ki az áruló soraiban, majd megtörten kiáltott fel a teliholdba. A partot pedig átjárta a fagyos gyász levegője.

Néhány évvel később, a rosszindulatúbb sárkányok, kik gyávaságukban védtelen településeket támadtak, már nem bírta elviselni az ifjú _Uralkodó_.

A parancs az volt, hogy ne bántsák a Sárkányokat. Tartsák távol őket a városoktól, de ne öljék meg őket, csak ha elkerülhetetlen. Mikor azonban látogatóba ment egy helytartójához Wolfgart-ba, nem talált mást, mint a felégetett város részt.

A palotába érve sokkolta a látvány. Egyetlen húga, _Maura_ mellett, aki jegyese volt a helytartó fiának, holtan feküdt a trón terem padlóján. Felette pedig az a Sárkány állt, akit legrosszabb rémálmában sem akart ott tudni.

 _Töltet_ volt az, egy _Éjfúria_ , akit húga kis kora óta nevelt és szeretett. Főlé magasodva, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel meredt a testre. A Sárkánynak véresek voltak a mancsai és fogai, majd rémült tekintettel a felé közelgő ismerős ember és a katonáihoz fordult. Szador-t éktelen harag kerített hatalmába, amit csalódottsága táplált. Ott és akkor valami elszakadt benne. Többé már csak gyűlölni akarta a természet minden Töltethez hasonló _Fattyát_.

A Sárkány hátrálni kezdett halott gazdájától. _~ Szodar...! Megtudom magyarázni... ~_ hebegte ki száján félve.

\- Nincs mit magyaráznod.. - az Uralkodó felemelte kezét, húrok feszültek, az őrök céloztak.

 _~ Kérlek! ~_ könyörgött a másik, és már menekülni sem volt ideje. Egyetlen kézlendítés, és hat felől érkezett egyszerre a halál, megelőzve a fájdalmas nyögést, ami keresztül járta a kihalt tróntermét.

Szador még sosem látott Sárkányt meghalni, és hiába volt dühös, szívében érezte, hogy nem is akar többet.

Parancsra indultak kifelé, mikor óvatlanul felpillantott a mennyezeti üveg kupolájára és egy árnyat látott elsuhanni. Rossz Ómennek érezte. Olyasmi volt, amivel még találkozik, amivel muszáj lesz szembe néznie. Egy másik Fúria, aki a háború okát vitte, egy ártatlan halálát. Szél sebesen.

 _"Itt kezdődik minden. A nevem Velek, és ez az Én történetem."_


	2. Hétfő

**A/N: Hamar hozom az első részt, de ez még nem sok vizet fog zavarni. ;)**

* * *

A kora reggeli nap első sugarai szivárogtak be az ablak függönyi közti kis résen, pont az arcomba. Amúgy is elég éberen alvó vagyok, ezért se kellett több, hogy fintorogva nyissam ki, tonnányi nehézségű szemhéjaim.

Nem kertelek, utálok korán kelni. A fejemre húztam kispárnámat és igyekeztem tudomást se venni a külvilágról. . persze mind hiába, az előző behatolót

követték társai is. Már nem volt menekvés…, fel kellett kelni.

Oda lentről, az étkezőből a katonák hangos csörömpölése is felhallatszódott. Gyorsan kellett enniük. Nappali őrség lévén átkellet venniük éjszakai társaik helyét. A szobám alig kettő emelettel volt csak fentebb, így néha értettem amit két csámcsogás közt mondanak. Izgatottak lehettek, mert nem hallottam a tálcák csattanását az asztalon, hanem fogták ételeiket és kiszolgálás után sietve távoztak. Nem tulajdonítottam nekik nagy jelentőséget. Biztos csak két fiatalabb társuk kakaskodik megint. Jól eső érzés volt megdobálni a vesztest kaja maradékokkal. Az emlékre elvigyorodtam. Megért utána éhezni újabb három órát. Apropó éhség... Egy rugóra járhattuk a gyomrommal, vagy csak kitalálta a gondolataimat, mert megkordult.

Beletörődve sorsomba kiugrottam ágyamból. Két lábra érkezve a vér hamar leszaladt a fejemből és majdnem vissza szédültem. Még sikerült meg kapaszkodnom az éjjeli szekrényembe, de seggre huppantam. Megdörzsöltem a szemem, elnyomtam egy ásítást és az ablak felé pillantottam. Oda tápászkodva, kis tétovázás után széthúztam a sötétítőket, és a Nap minden armadája telibe kapta a szemem.

-Istenek...- sziszegtem. Hozzá szokva a fényhez, széthúztam az ajtókat is és kis mosollyal arcomon kiléptem a száz méter magas dísz bástya, egyetlen erkélyének hideg kövére. Már javában ősz volt. Nem tudom miért, de imádtam... Lehet azért, mert októberi vagyok, vagy mert ilyenkor több nyugtunk van. Nincsen annyi rajta ütés, és portya. Nem kellett annyit harcolni, és nem kellett ölni sem, vagy éppen a szeretteinket temetni. Erre a gondolatra még az a kis aprócska mosolyom is eltűnt, pont, mint a szobám melege, bár nem értettem miért lepett meg, hisz hideg van kint őszkor... Ebben az évszakban, ez mindig kimegy a fejemből reggelre.

De mégis, nagyon szerettem innen a királyságot és a mögötte elterülő tájat bámulni. Neki támaszkodva az erkély korlátnak, magamba szívtam a kora reggel levegőjét. Odalent, a kastély falának tövében az árusok már rakódták ki az áruikat. A különböző agyag edényeket, porcelán vázákat, ruhákat és kelméket. A frissen feldolgozott állati hústól kezdve, a fűszer és gyógynövényeken át a pék süteményekig. De voltak még könyvek, használt vagy új alkatrészek és még fegyverek is. Megteltek a polcok a különböző árukkal, szinte mindennel, ami csak szem szájnak ingere lehetett. És ez így ment minden hónap első hétfő reggelén.

Bár sosem találtam magamnak semmit, imádtam alkudozni, ezzel is az árusok idegeire menve. A gondoltra vissza is tért a jó kedv… na meg az éhség.

- _Velvet_ , felkelni! - hangzott a szoba ajtaja mögül. Ez _Jasper_ , a vívás oktatónőnk, mellék állasban pedig az én és _négy_ testvérem _istápolója_. Jól olvastad, négy. _Fandral_ és _Volstagg_ a két iker nagy tesóm, vagy inkább démonom. Mindig megtalálják a módját, hogyan tűnjenek tökéletesebbnek apánk szemében. Na persze nem utálom én őket, hisz kölcsönös a szívatás. Gyakran neveznek a _duójuk_ harmadik tagjának is. De ők ketten mégis egyet alkotnak, de még így sem vagyok teljesen egyedül. Néha segítségemre siet az én iker húgom, _Aurora_.

\- Ébresztő Fiúk!- Jasper már a bátyáimat is áldozatává tette. Nem mintha ez lehetséges volna. Azok ketten mindig hajnalban kelnek és meg sem állnak az éjszakai őrség támaszpontjáig, ahol is nagy tétért megy a szerencsejátékozás. Hogy honnan tudom? Egyszer engem tettek fel tétnek… Valahogy azonban mindig győznek és itt vannak ébresztéskor. Tanítónk szerintem egyszer sem keltette fel őket ténylegesen.

\- Lányok, ti is! - _Hát ez egyre csak drasztikusabb lesz_. Nem, nem Aurora-ból van kettő. Van még egy húgom, _Silva. S_ zóval igen, lényegében kettő van belőlük, de Ő róla majd később.

Végre visszadideregtem magam a szobámba és első dolgom volt vissza hajtani az ajtókat. Iparkodnom kellett. Dadusunk jó szokása volt, ha nem érkezik neki válasz, és nem vagyunk kész öt percen belül, hogy hideg vizes ébresztőt készít.

Felkaptam köznapi ruházatom, ami így ősz derekán egy melegítő gyapjú alsó és fekete, bő szövet nadrág. Alattuk zokni, rá vasalt bőr csizma és lábsál. Felül fehér ing jól begombolva és barna szőrme mellény. Övemet pedig egy bronzból készült, népünk két fejű sárkány címere díszítette. _Indulásra kész_. Válaszolta a tükröm. Nyakszirtig érő hajamat még a mellény alá dugtam.

Az ajtóm reteszei fájdalmasan hangosan engedtek csak, Már nem azért, mert rosszak voltak, hanem mert lopva pillantottam ki csak. Jártam már úgy, hogy Jasper az ajtó küszöbön öntött nyakon, télen… _soha többet_. Tiszta volt a terep. _Ideje enni_. A vívás, vagy inkább harc téri gyakorlatomig volt legalább másfél óra. Lesz időm enni is, és a napot is lopni.

A királyi család tagjai többnyire nem a kiképzésbe vannak betéve, hanem különleges edzést kapnak a legjobb oktatóktól, viszont rendhagyó módon, nekünk sikerült kiharcolni az előbbi megtiszteltetést apánknál, _Szador_ Királynál. Vagyis majdnem mindenkinek, és itt is jött előttem akiről beszélek nektek.

\- Reggelt', Hugica! - köszöntem Silvának. Vakon született, legutoljára közülünk. De amilyen fiatal, annyira talpra esett is volt, talán a leginkább. Vaksága szinte semmiben sem akadályozta, oké... nem tudott írni és olvasni. De a palotában tökéletesen eltájékozódott, néha még jobban is, mint mi. És neki az egész világ vlt a palotája. Tükör szemei szépek voltak, arca kerek, haja pedig fekete és frufrus, amit majdnem minden levegő vételkor oldalra fújt. Szokás kérdéséből, főleg ha ideges volt. Térdig érő szoknyája alá nadrágot is vett, felsője pedig láthatóan egy pamut pulóverben merült ki.

\- Reggelt' neked is. - állt meg előttem. Arca elég kifejezéstelen volt, furcsálltam is.

\- Nem kéne már neked is cipőt húznod? - böktem mezítelen talpaira, csak fintorgott.

\- Hát már te is meg akarsz vakítani? - abban a pillanatban Jasper jött ki a lányok néhány méterre lévő szobájából. Mosollyal integettünk a szem pillantás erejéig. _Szóval innen fúj a szél._ Silva úgy tájékozódott, hogy a vissza érkező rezgésekből képeket formált az elméjében.

\- Ő is mondta, hogy vehetnél fel valamit? - vállat rántott karba tett kezekkel. Silvára nem jellemző a hiszti, de ha cipőt kell vennie szétveri a hazát. Nem is tűnt úgy, hogy Jasper nagyon zavartatná magát. Tudja, ha kimegyünk a fagyba, Silva rögtön szalad hozzá cipőért. - Te tudod. - vontam vállat én is vigyorogva.

\- Merre mész? - szegődött mellém.

\- Éppen enni készültem. - rögtön erre Hugica gyomra is rokonszenvet érzett. Oda kapva kezeit, kissé elpirult, mire csak mosolyogtam. - Jönnél te is? - csak bólintott.

* * *

Ugyan ott étkeztünk, ahol reggel a hangos katonák is tették volna. A tágas csarnokban egy árva lélek sem volt. A pult a két szárnyú bejárati ajtó mellett volt közvetlen balra. Fogtunk egy-egy tálcát. Hideg tál volt Svéd asztalon. Én annyira nem rakodtam meg, mint Hugica. Fasírtok, fehér kenyér, töltött húsok. És még csak nem is látszott rajta, de nem is kell, hisz csak tizennégy éves. Nekem reggelinek bőven elég egy tál saláta és csirke mell.

\- Hát az ikrek? - ültünk le egy félre eső asztalhoz.

\- Hát nem is tudom, az egyiket pont ide hallom. - viccelődött. Oldalba is böktem egy pohár víz után.

\- De most komolyan, ilyen korra már haza eszi őket a fene a gyerek zsúrból.

\- Ennek hívod azt, amiket csinálnak? - vonta fel szemöldökét. Silva sosem szerette a szerencse játékokat. A családi társast sose hagyta ki, de amit a bátyáink csináltak, néha már túl ment egy törvényes határon…

\- Nem lesz bajuk, higgy nekem. - és mint egy végszóra, beestek ők is. Velünk ellentétben nem spájzoltak be, csak leültek szemben, és komoran dörzsölték álmos szemüket.

\- Csak nem volt rossz a szériátok? - tettem fel óvatosan a kérdést poharam biztonságából.

\- Ne is mond, Öcsi. Ilyen rossz szisztémánk talán sose volt még. - felelte Fandral elvonakodottan. - Aztán jött az két wolfgart-i. - erre össze néztünk Hugicával.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte az említett. Volstagg elemelte kezét bal szemétől, amit még mindig dörzsölt. Szépre duzzadt monokli maradt csak a helyén. Felszisszentünk.

\- Ennél azért jobban fájt. - emelt el egy fasírtot.

\- Hozz magadnak! - húzta közelebb magához tálcáját az áldozat.

\- Jól van bocs. - túrta össze haját neki az elkövető.

\- Már megint beskatulyáztatok valakit? - kérdeztem, mire össze néztek és ártatlanul legyintettek. - Szóval igen…

\- De ez most más volt Öcskös…- lett izgatott Fandral. - Egy…- és közelebb húzódtak.- _sárkány_ volt a tét. - megálltunk az evésben. Tudni kell rólunk, hogy ötünk közül még egyikünk sem látott élő sárkányt. Mikor a bátyáink letették a harcosi esküt, azt egy hatalmas Csont Törő koponyája előtt kellett tenniük. Huszonegy évesek, ennek már fél éve. Én és Aurora erre még javában rá értünk. Most múltunk tizenkilenc. De nem is ez a lényeg, hanem, hogy azokon a dolgokon kívül, amiket Apánk és a tanárink mondtak, még sosem láttuk ezeket a lényeket. De már nagyon szerettük volna. Úgy tanították a háborút, hogy a Sárkányok tehetnek mindenről. Egy koholt váddal háborút üzenetek. Megölték a nagyapánkat és a nagynénénkét, akinek kislánya született előtte. Anyja után, Maura-nak neveztek el. Most annyi idős, mint a két száj hős előttünk, de velük ellentétben, több sárkányt ölt már, mint ahány éves.

\- Megőrültetek? - sutyorogta Hugica is kimért indulattal. Erre persze csend támadt köztük. - Megtartotattátok volna, vagy mi? - csak a fogukat szívták.

\- Reméltük, hogy így bejutunk majd a _Kék Tűz_ be. - a Kék Tűz egy milicista liga valahol Beelze-gart barlangjai legmélyén. Hírhedtek arról, hogy fogságba esett sárkányokon segítenek a városuk falain kívül és belül egyaránt, de ezt egyre szélesebb körben kezdik űzni. Időről időre, még itt, Arrancar városában is tűnnek el foglyok. Bár ember életet nem veszélyeztettek még, a _Hadi Tanács_ nagy erőkkel keresteti őket.

Erre nem tudtunk mit mondani. Nem gyűlöltük a sárkányokat, mert velünk még semmi rosszat nem csináltak, de ez akkor is őrültség volt.

\- És mire fel kaptad a jutalmad? - böktem Volstagg szemére.

\- Az úgy történt, hogy mikor kezdődött a kör, leült mellénk két Wolfgart ruhás gyerek. Pár évvel lehettek csak idősebbek, mint mi. Jött még a játék vezetője és még egy szerencsétlen vesztes, majd kezdődött a játék. Vesztésre álltunk, de mindenképpen győzni akartunk, szóval… csaltunk.

\- Hamis kártyások.- vetette oda Silva vigyorogva, mire az ikrek felmordultak, de attól még ez volt az igazság.

\- Szóval! Igen…, a két srác rájött erre és kiverték a balhét. Zalgo - _Az éjjeli őrség kapitánya._ \- kidobta őket, de mondta, hogy most inkább egy darabig ne menjünk abba a kocsmába.

\- És a monokli? - sürgettem.

\- A két srác megvárt minket. Azt mondták tudják kik vagyunk. - vetette oda Volstagg - És tudod te, ki fog megijedni tőlük. - adta a büszke harcost. Fandral volt inkább az ész kettejük közül. - Úgyhogy dumáltunk egy kicsit. De őket ne akard látni. - nehezen akartam elhinni az utóbbit.

\- A sárkányt legalább láttátok? - kérdezte Hugica befejezve az étkezést. Odébb tolta a tálcát és neki könyökölt az izgalmas sztorinak.

\- N.. nem. - mondták egyszerre. - De a játék vezetője szerinte egy igazi _Éjfúria_. - tágra nyílt a szemem. A mellettem ülő már nem volt ennyire lenyűgözve.

\- Ennyi erővel én is láthattam volna azt a sárkányt. - fújta odébb egy elszabadult tincsét. - És egyébként is. Mindenki, aki járt a _Falainkon_ kívül a nyílt fronton azt mondja, hogy nincsenek már ilyen sárkányok. - csak hogy tiszta legyen, ugye azt írtam nektek, hogy az erdőkben élünk, én mégis egy kastély falai közt élek. Valóban az erdőben élünk, de nem mindenki. A kastély, egy az erdő közepén egy magasló vulkán oldalába építve. Ezt a vulkánt veszi körül a ritkásabb erdő és élnek ott polgáraink. A Falak pedig a várost veszik körül. - Szóval, nem vagyok lenyűgözve. - ivott egy kortyot. A két nagyfiú csak csalódottan biggyesztette le orrát.

\- Miért akartok annyira csatlakozni az Kék Tűzhöz? Csak kivívnátok apánk haragját. - értetlenül néztek egymásra.

\- Mond Velvet. - szólalt meg hamarabb Fandral. - Te egész életeben a Sárkányok ellen akarsz harcolni? - ezt nem tudtam hova tenni. - Tudod, valamelyikünknek egyszer át kell vennie apánk helyét, és az nem lehet egy hozzá hasonló sárkány gyűlölő. - Volstagg egyetértően bólogatott. Volt valami abban, amit mondtak, de ez azért túlzás volt.

\- Ti is tudjátok, hogy apánk miért utálja őket. - _és akkor finoman fejeztem ki magam._ Nem jött válasz.

\- Árulással nem fogjátok őt megtéríteni. Ahogy neki, a sárkányoknak sem erre van szüksége, hanem a Tojásra. Csak akkor lehet béke, ha az meglesz. - korához képest Silva nagyon okos volt. - És ha már itt járunk, a Kék Tűz sem lát tovább az orránál, majdnem hogy csak rontanak a helyzeten. - kelt fel tálcájával kezében. Csendben követtük. Fájdalmasan igaza volt. Nem volt egy évszázada dúló háború, mint a viking mesékben, de attól még sok áldozattal járt.

* * *

Vissza vittük a koszos edényeket. Éppen távoztunk volna, mikor Aurora robbant be az ajtón!

\- Ezt látnotok kell! - és ugyan azzal a lendülettel távozott is. A kastély udvarán értük utol, ahol szép tömeg gyűlt össze. Körbe álltak valamit. A nap fénye egy acél ketrecen tört meg. Az udvar népe, a helyőrség minden tagja és lézengő polgárok is egymást taposták. Apám személyes gárdája közeledett Zalgóval az élen.

\- Utat Szador Királynak. - kiáltotta a gárda vezetője. A tömeg utat engedett. Az őrség kihúzta magát.

\- Mi az oka a felfordulásnak, Zalgo? - hangzott Apánk mennydörgő hangja.

\- Felség, ilyennel még nem találkoztam. Egy… egy, Éjfúria! - apám szemöldöke felszökött egy röpke pillanatra.

\- Magam akarom látni! - a maradék pár ember is elállt az útból. Bár a ketrec teteje csillogott, de csak mert a rácsok szabadon voltak. A fém ugyanis egy fa ketrecet tartott össze, láda gyanánt.

Apám közelebb lépett, mikor egy őr leemelte az etető nyílást. Belül teljes sötétség uralkodott. Nem csoda hát, ha semmit sem látni. Apám közelebb hajolt.

\- Felség, nem biztos, hogy ezt kéne…- szólalt meg az előbbi őr, de az egyik gárdista szilárdan útját állta. Apám lehajolt és csak várt.

Csend, ennyi történt, mikor egy olyan fekete mancs nyúlt ki onnan, mint maga az éjszaka. Apám még időben odébb lépett, tartva a testtartását. Arcán nem látszódott döbbenet vagy undor. A ketrecen ametiszt szemek villantak ki helyenként pár foggal. A hang amit hallatott, nem tűnt e világinak. Annyira még sose rémültem, de nem is annyira a lénytől, hanem amit kiváltott belőlem. Nem tudtam mit fogok érezni, mikor meglátom életem első sárkányát, de pont erre nem számítottam. Mélységesen sajnáltam. Belefájdult minden izmom és ízületem. El akartam onnan kapni a tekintetem. Apámra néztem, de olyan volt, mintha a falat bámulnám. A bátyáimnak elakadt a szava, Hugica fülét befogva reszketett, Aurora pedig… Ő nem volt sehol. Egyből oda mentem Silvához és szorosan átöleltem. Nagyon hideg volt. Úgy remegett, mint aki a legmagasabb hegyen kapott volna sokkot a magasságtól. Belefúrta arcát a mellényembe és bár nem sírt, nem voltam biztos benne, hogy most tudna is. Vissza néztem apámra, még mindig a sárkányt bámulta, Ő pedig vissza meredt rá. Ha az életem múlna rajta, azt mondanám, hogy ismerték egymást, legalábbis a sárkány szempontjából.

\- Tudod, hogy kivagyok? - kérdezte higgadtan. Morgás volt a válasz. - Azt kérdeztem, tudod hogy KIVAGYOK?! - emelte fel hangját, ahogy még sosem hallottam. Ha ez lehetséges, még nagyobb csend támadt.

Egyszer csak a fogoly sziszegni kezdett. Megesküdtem volna rá, hogy apámnak mondott valamit. Apám pedig ugyan így, csak emberibb stílusban válaszolt neki. Hallottam, hogy vannak emberek, akik tudnak beszélni ezekkel az állatokkal, mások átváltozni is képesek. Őket csúfolja a köz nyelv _Kimérának_. Álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy Apám is közéjük tartozik. Ezt nem tanították a kiképzésen. A sárkány abban a pillanatban újra kirontott volna és a rácsot kezdte rágcsálni.

\- Még egy ostoba állat. - vette ki az őr kezéből a fedelet és amíg a sárkány feje félig kint volt rácsapta azt és vissza reteszelte. A ketrec megremegett a bestia elégedetlenségétől, majd pár csepp vér szivárgott ki az illesztések közül. _Ez még nekem is fájt..._ sziszegtem. - Zárjátok külön. Terveim vannak vele. - Zalgo bólintott. - Honnan került ide? . kérdezte a tömeget. Zalgo intett embereinek akik a gárdisták közt egy wolfgart-i ruhás, apám korú férfit vezettek a király színe elé, béklyókban. Az ikrek nyeltek egyet. _Jellemző…_ Hugica gyengén ellökte magát és piros pozsgás arccal bámulta a férfit. Térdre kényszerítették, tekintetét pedig a királyra emelték.

\- Ki vagy te? - kérdezte apám higgadtan. Nem jött válasz azonnal.

\- . _.Baltasar.._ a _Gyűjtögető_. - nézett oldalra.

\- Az éjjeli őrség klub helységében vettük őrizetbe. A sárkányt kínálta tétnek egy kártya partin. - tette hozzá Zalgo. Apám csak hümmögött.

\- Honnan szerezted ezt itt? - intett fejével a sárkány felé.

\- Egy fura fazontól vettem, Wolfgart-ban. Bagó pénzért adta.

\- Igazat mond, Felség. Megtaláltuk a számlát a lakosztályán. - adta volna oda a kapitány az említett irományt apámnak, de ő lazán leintette.

\- Kérem Szador Király… én senkinek sem akartam ártani. A családom éhezik otthon, apám meghalt és a két öcsémet anyám neveli egyedül. Csak egy kis pénzt akartam haza küldeni. - szinte már engem is átvert.

\- Igaz ez? - fordult apám kapitánya felé.

\- Nem Uram. Az irataiban az áll, hogy bűntett előéletű. A wolfgart-i árvaházból szökött meg. Körözik orgazdaságért és lopásért. - válaszolta a kérdezett.

\- Adjátok át a wolfgart-i bizottságnak. - intette le. Éppen vezették el, mikor a fegyenc meglátta a bátyáim.

\- Hét ti! Ti is ott voltatok tegnap este! - kiáltott rájuk. Apám oda kapta tekintetét és ideges szemeket vetett az említettekre.

\- Tüntessétek már el! - rivallt a két börtön őrre, akik gyorsabban kezdték szedni lábaik. - Veletek később lesz beszélni valóm! - intett Fandarl-ra és Volstagg-ra. - A többieknek pedig, nincs itt semmi látni való. Tudjátok mi az, hogy sárkány. Örüljetek, hogy eddig nem kellett látnotok. Kösz, hogy jöttetek, most menjetek. Te pedig kísérd el őket! - intett Zalgo-nak, hogy menjen a bátyáim után. Azzal távozott a gárda nyomában.

Több rakodó munkás is körül fogta a ketrecet. Benyúlva a cipekedő nyílásokba, feltették azt egy jókora kiskocsira és neki lendülve húzták el a lényt a kíváncsi szempárok elől. Ismertem a börtöneinket, egy ilyen állat nem fogja sokáig húzni ott. _Tipikus szar hétfő_... Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy lesz ennél rosszabb is.


	3. Legyen harc

Hugica szobájában ültünk. A nap fent járt az ég közepén. Nem sok volt már az órámig, de annyi életkedvem sem maradt, mint mikor felkeltem. Magyarázatot akartam. _Mi volt_ ez _? Tizenkilenc évig nem látunk egy sárkányt_ sem _, most meg díszcsomagolásban pottyan egy az ölünkbe?_ _Ez biztos nem véletlen… Hova ment_ Aurora _? Miért ment el? Ő is legalább azóta akart látni egyet, mint én! És az istenekre is, miért érzem azt, hogy az egész az én hibám?_

 _\- Hiszen én nem tettem semmit…_

 _\- Csak álltam ott!_

 _\- Talán pont ezzel tettem rosszat?_

 _\- Ledermedtem!_

 _\- Hogyan kellett volna reagálnom?_

 _\- Csinálhattam volna valamit!_

 _\- Jött az apánk…_

 _\- Ezért Ő tett valamit…!_

 _\- Egyikük sem volt a helyzet magaslatán!_

 _\- És ez kifogás?_

 _\- Nem, ez igazság…_

 _\- Ilyen nem fordulhat elő többet!_

 _\- Add, hogy ne legyen még ilyen…_

\- Jól vagy…? - Hugicára kaptam a tekintetem. – Úgy nézel ki, mint aki szellemet látott…- arc kifejezése lesújtó volt. _Ismerem ezt a nézést! Azt hiszed te kevésbé vagy felelős?! Veled kellett lennem, miközben tényleg cselekedtem volna!_ Megráztam a fejem. Most már nem a sárkánytól, hanem a saját ostoba gondolataimtól rémültem meg. _De! Félsz_ Tőle! - Velvet?!- Ott termett előttem. Felnéztem rá.

Persze csak…- haboztam. _Gyerünk már. légy őszinte! A Húgodról van szó! –_ csak…- _Ő is megijedt! –_ Megijedtem, ennyi. – fanyarúl vigyorogtam, Ő egy szép mosolyt ejtett, majd átölelt a nyakam. _Ez nem igaz... nekem kéne vigasztalnom Őt!_

 _Hagyd már el… csak úgy tesz, ahogy te is tettél! Kicsinyes barom…-_ bele martam a ládába, amin ültem.

\- Ugyan, ne légy kicsinyes. – ült le velem szemben. _Már a fejembe is látsz, Hugi?_ Képzeltem egy elkeseredett grimaszt.

\- Mire gondolsz? – maradtam kifejezéstelen, mire aprót kuncogott. Csak most vettem észre, milyen karikások is a szemei.

\- Nem csak megijedtél, hanem…- _Kérlek! Most már fejezd be!_ Akkor már biztos látta rajtam a sóvárgást –

\- Hanem? – a válaszra.

\- Megérintett. – _Nocsak, nem csak nekem nehéz az őszinteség? -_ komoly lett a tekintete. - _Hehe... de, mért is örülök ennek?_

\- Így van. – húztam ki magam végre. Most Ő nézett fel rám.

\- Mit érzel?

\- Hogy, tehettem volna valamit. – hallgatott.

\- Semmit. – meglepetésemre vállat vont. _Nem lehet ennyire közönyös!_ Nevetett, mire hitetlenül bámultam rá. Leintett. – De most komolyan. – fújta ki minden levegőjét. – Semmit sem tehettél volna. Sem én, sem senki. – _Talán igaza van…, de miért érzem mégis az ellentétét?_

 _Barom! Ne csak magaddal legyél már elfoglalva!_

\- Te, hogy érzed magad?

\- Fáradt vagyok. _– Karikák, pipa._

\- Megértem. – néztem félre, de Ő is. Újra csend. A körmeit kocogtatta. Nem a csend, saját szótlansága zavarta.

\- Én is megijedtem, de mégis más volt. – nagyon erőlködött, hogy kimondja. – Sajnáltam. – nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tudta, de rámosolyogtam. - Sajnálom, hogy ez lett vele… biztosan nem szolgált rá az ilyen bánásra. – ökölbe szorította a kezét. Megfogtam és lassan el is ernyedtek. Visszanézett rám.

\- Ennek még nincs vége, és neki sem.

\- Igen, tudom. – _Akkor jó._ Kicsit nyugodtabb lett, és én is. – Nem fogsz elkésni? – észbe kaptam és az ablakhoz rohantam. A csoport társaim már lent várakoztak.

De, szia Húgi! – nevetve integetett utánam. Kiszeleltem, átsprintelve a lakószárny folyosóján, a hallon és kastély udvarán, megkerülve azt, egyenest a hátsó kertbe, ahova Silva ablaka is nézett.

* * *

 _Elkéstem…_ Jasper csípőre tett kézzel fordult felém, nyilván, hogy min nevethet ennyire mindenki.

\- Óóó, akkor azt hiszem, megvan a másik önként jelentkező! – _Tessék? –_ Parancsolj, az ellenfeled, Aurora. - elállt az útból, és az említett volt velem szembe. Cseppet sem tűnt boldognak, és gyanítottam nem azért, mert annyit késett Ő is. – Melegítsetek, fegyverbe és jöhet az első kör. Kis késők. – Jasper sem volt túl boldog, de ez nyilvánvaló.

A többiek körbe ültek minket négy méteren belül. Szabály szerint, az veszít, aki vagy feladja, vagy földre kerül. Ha túl közel kerülsz a körhöz, az vissza lököd. Pár csukló és boka körzés után meguntam. Ezzel szemben Aurora csinált mindent.

Nem volt több hatvan kilónál, de annál erősebb volt. Gyors és kiszámíthatatlan. Ha úgy is tűnik, hogy a bal kezét mozdítja, te akkor is mindig jobbat nézd! Fekete, hosszú haja mindig kivan engedve, megvédve Őt a naptól. Karjai hosszúak és izmosak, lábai úgy szintén. Nála az elég közel az túlközelt jelent. Arca sima volt, álla kicsit hegyes, homloka magasra ívelt. Harci gyakorlaton mindig csurgott érte a nyál. Végzett is.

A fegyverekhez léptünk. Átlagos órákon csak faeszközökkel szenvedtünk. Ne becsüljétek le, nagyot lehet vele csapni! Én két kardot választottam, Aurora pedig lándzsát. _Tudom… a pajzs, de a kivétel erősíti a szabályt, nem?_ Szembe álltunk egymással, meghajlás és indult is a kör.

Mindenki minket nézett. de nem ment a szokásos ujjongás. A délelőtt járt csak a fejekben. Nem bírtam tovább, kiléptem oldalra.

Aurora gyorsan kapcsolt, bár Ő is elkalandozott. Ballról akart sújtani nagy ívben, keresztbe. Jobbról védtem, majd ballról bokára céloztam. Hátrébb lépett, mentem utána. Éreztem, hogy minden tekintet hirtelen szegeződik ránk, akár egy céltábla. Idegesített, és őt is.

Ugrott egyet. Lendületből próbált lecsapni. Oldalra ugrottam és egyszerűen kitartott fegyverrel vártam, hogy bele essen, mint egy csapdába. Az egyenes lendület irányt váltott és a fejemen ért célba. _Ez hiányzott._ Megtántorodtam, de még kettőt láttam belőle. _Nem lesz ez így jó…_ Védekezőbe álltam.

Magas és alacsony ívről jöttek a támadások. Csak sorozott, de egyszer sem szúrt, pedig az előbb földre is küldhetett volna, ha akar. Már vége is lenne a cirkusznak. Hátrálni kezdtem. _Keresd a vak foltját._ Majdnem megint fejbe talál, ha nem hajolok le. _Ja tényl_ _eg, neki olyan nincs._ Ideje volt az ellen lépésnek. Keresztbe tett kardokkal tolni kezdtem őt, ahogy próbált ellen tartani.

\- Hova lettél? – morogtam elé. Nem reagált csak odébb gurult és lendületből bordán talált. Mivel átöltözni sem volt időnk, így köznapi ruhában kellett küzdeni. _Remek, megint borogathatom egy hétig._ Meguntam. Vissza lendültből akart támadni, megint, de rávertem a lándzsa felső részét tartó kezére. Halk roppanás és a fegyver kihullott kezéből. Odébb rúgtam, majd és is eldobtam a kardokat. Reméltem, hogy nem törtem el bal keze ujjait, vagy hasonló, de nagyon felidegesített. _Kezdem kicsit unni…_ Válaszokat akartam, méghozzá _most._

\- Süket vagy? Azt kérdeztem hova tűntél?! – nem akartam annyira hangos lenni. Cselezett, majd kiforgott. A földön voltam, Ő pedig felettem.

\- Győzz le és _elmondom_. – morogta Ő is, szája saroknyi kis vigyorral. Jasper rám számolt. Nyolcnál rúgtam le magamról. Egyszerre keltünk fel. Védekezés és támadás, nem volt meginogás. Túl jól ismertük a másik mozdulatait, _is_.

Fellépett a behajított térdemen, forgott és párosan mellkason rúgott. Az összes levegő kiszökött a tüdőmből, ahogy a türelem is a fejemből. Az egyik kardig tántorodtam. Felkaptam. Nagy lendülettel előre, és ledöbbent. Behajtott háttal forogtam, gyomorszájba találva. Nyögött egy nagyot, de túl nagy volt a lendületem és tarkón is értem. _Nem akarom leütni!_ Térdre rogyott én pedig félre dobtam fegyverem. Mellé guggoltam, de lehet nem kellett volna. Tekintetén látszott, hogy nem valami elégedett az eredménnyel. Jasper jött oda. Engem felrángatott, Őt pedig felsegítette. Elfogott a bűntudat.

\- Csaltál! – mindenki közelebb jött. – Ismered a szabályt Velvet, földre került fegyver már nincs játékban. – szemei szikrát szórtak. – Büntetésből csinálj, meg hetvenöt fekvőtámaszt, láss hozzá! – néhány másodpercig csak néztem, majd odébb sétáltam és kezdtem is. Páran figyeltek, néhányan gúnyolódtak, de senkinek sem mert nevetni.

Ha szégyen, ha nem, huszonötig jutottam. Hallottam, hogy olyasmit kérdez, „Kapsz levegőt?" meg „Lélegezz mélyeket." Aurora csak felpattantatt. Harminckettőnél jártam, mikor oda jött. Felnéztem rá.

\- Nem voltam rá kíváncsi. – mondta egyszerűen. Arca kifejezéstelen volt. Egyszerre nem is tudtam hova tenni, majd leesett. _Pont te nem?!_ Felálltam és szembe néztem vele. Kékek találkoztak felemásokkal. Így van! Aurora-nak lila és zöld szeme volt. Ez tette Őt igazán különlegessé. Nyitottam volna a szám, mikor Jasper lépett oda.

\- Elég. Te, fejezd be, amit elkezdtél. Te pedig, meg mindenki, mára vége a gyakorlatnak. – azzal intett egy odébb ülő mezőre. – Kezdődik az elmélet. – lesújtó nyögés volt a válasz. Auróra szemmel követte őket, majd ott hagyott. – Igyekezz. – adott tocckost Jasper, ahogy zárta a sorokat.

* * *

 _Hatvannyolc, hatvankilenc, hetven…,_ Feléjük néztem. _Senki nem figyel._ Feltápászkodtam, leporoltam magam a fűtől és leültem a többikhez, a félkör egyik szélére, minél távolabb a húgomtól. Páran gúnyolódtak ugyan, de ügyet sem vetve rájuk próbálta csatlakozni az órához. Említettem már, hogy felszerelésem sem volt? És valahogy éreztem, hogy a fejmosás még nem ér véget. Jasper háttal az osztálynak magyarázott, mikor felém fordult.

\- Csak nem végeztél kicsim? – hangjából érződött a gúny, erre már persze mindenki nevetett. Összébb húztam magam. – Akkor, megtudja mondani nekem valaki… - _bla… bla… bla…_ Nem is igazán figyeltem. Teljesen más járt a fejemben. Török ülésben könyököltem, a szemem sarkából nézelődtem a többiek sorai közt. Van, aki rendesen figyelt, más a mellette ülővel dumált, amikor…

\- Jasper! – Zalgo lépett be közénk, nem tűnt boldognak. Mindenki felállt. – Velem kéne jönnöd. – két lándzsás őr volt vele.

\- Mi történt? – látszott az említetten, hogy nem tudja hova tenni. Zalgo csak intett neki. – Jól van gyerekek. Mára vége és olvassátok át, amit mondtam. – hamar összepakoltak, ahogy a felnőttek is eltűntek.

Ahányan voltunk annyi irányban szóródtunk, ki párban, ki páratlanul. Aurora persze megint hamar eltűnt a szemeim elő, de nem is bántam. Úgysem tudtam volna többet kihúzni belőle, és mire észbe kaptam, már mindenki elszelelt. Fütty szó csapta meg a fülemet. Hugica intett, hogy menjek fel hozzá. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem báj csevej lesz.

* * *

\- Mi ütött beléd?! – _Na mit mondtam?_ Idegességében fel-alá járkált előttem. – Csaltál a saját testvéred ellen és még tagadni sem próbálod…

\- Kéne? – jobb nem jutott az eszembe.

\- P… persze, hogy nem! – csattant fel. _Akkor meg?_

\- Bocsánatot kértem. – erre csak az orr nyergét szorította.

\- Nem tőlem kell bocsánatot kérned…- _Könnyű azt mondani._ – Menj és keresd meg. – _Ma mindenki parancsolgatni akar?_

\- Nem tudom, hol van. – _Megint…_ Unottan néztem rá.

\- Tudod, ezt jelenti az, hogy keresd meg. – _Te próbátad már?_ Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Oké. – azzal felálltam az induláshoz, mikor csuklón ragadott. Nem volt erős, de határozott, ahogy tekintete is.

\- Légy vele türelmes. – össze dúrtam a haját, mire lazán vállba boxolt. – Tudod, hogy hol lehet? – _Az iker testvérem, de nem tudom, miden lépését, Hugi._

\- Elő kerítem. – mondtam bizalmasan, azzal el is köszöntünk egymástól. Végig jártam a kastély folyosóit, az udvart, a hátsó kertet, a piacteret, bóklásztam a városban, megkérdeztem néhány közös barátunktól, pár saját barátnőjétől, tudják e esetleg, hogy hol lehet. Senkitől nem kaptam értelmes választ.

Esteledett. Már felhagytam ezzel is. Most bizonyára úgy tűnhet, hogy nagyon könnyen feladtam, de addigra rájöttem, ha nem akar, úgysem fog elő kerülni. Meg igazából, máson is járt az agyam. Micsoda meglepetés, a sárkányon. De nem ez volt a pláne. Hanem hogy nem tudtam tőle elvonatkoztatni. Minden gondolatom hozzá vezetett vissza, és ahhoz, hogy látni akarom, látnom _kell_! Nevezzétek ezt túlzott kíváncsiságnak, de jobban fúrta az oldalam, mint Aurora dárdájának éle. Vissza fele menet a kastélyba elhatároztam, beszélek Apámmal. A Bátyáimnak igaza van, és kezdeni kell valamit ezzel a sárkány mizériával. Biztos le fog hordani a sárga földig és az önbecsülésem is valahol a béka segge alatt lesz, de azt akartam, tudja, hogy én is érdekelt vagyok a témában. Elég bárgyú terv volt elismerem, de ha beválik és ez egyszer nem néz keresztül rajtam, nem hisz majd egy tejbe töknek, egy lépéssel közelebb kerülhetek ahhoz a lényhez. _Nyugi, nem csak ti nevettek most rajtam, de majd meglátjátok._

* * *

Éppen a trónterem felé haladtam, mikor valaki karon ragadott.

\- Ha már úgyis engem keresel, gyere velem. – Aurora lendülete belém folytatta a szót és az említett hely felé kezdett rángatni.

A két hatalmas, smaragd zöld ajtó csukva volt. Beszéd hallatszódott ki. Nem a legelégedettebbek.

\- Tudod, ha mondod hova, akkor a saját…- a számra tette a kezét.

\- Fogd be és hallgass! - lerángattam magamról a kezét, de attól még csendben maradtam. Mindketten közelebb húzódtunk. Nem sok minden volt kivehető, mikor…

\- Mit képzeltetek? Hogy hagyhattátok, hogy ez történjen?! – Apánk túl kiabálta az egész bent ülő, esetleges tömeget.

\- Bent van mindenki. – súgta oda társam. Kérdő nézéssel válaszoltam. Szemét forgatta, kezével pedig egy kis kört írt le a levegőben.

\- A Hadi Tanács!? – megint be fogta a szám. Ez azért már jogos volt. Ujját szája elé tette és úgy ment tovább a beszélgetés.

\- Veszélybe sodortatok minden embert azzal, hogy nem szóltatok a sárkányról! – lépteiből hallottuk, hogy felállt székéből és állva gesztikulált.

\- Mégis mit reagáltál volna rá?! – Volsatgg hangja járta most át a Tanács körét. – Azonnali hátaljál kivégezteted, de minket még akkor sem vettél volna komolyabban! – Apánk néma maradt egy pillanatra.

\- Mond meg nekem fiam, mit kellett volna tennem? – a két hang forrása, veszélyesen közeledett egymáshoz.

\- Háborúzol, de közben szinte nem is tudod, mi zajlik falaidon kívül. – a Tanács döbbent hangja vízhangzott. – A sárkányoknak békében kell élniük velünk is, ahogy egykor veletek is tették. - nem láttam, de éreztem, hogy most Nagyapa képe felé mutat.

\- És nézd meg mi lett a vége! – már szinte elkeseredett volt. Vissza huppant székébe. Fájdalmasan mély lett a csend.

\- Apánk...- Fandral nem jutott tovább, az említett egy ordítással belé fólytotta a szót.

\- Talán, ti is úgy járnátok, mint Édes Anyátok? – _Ezt nem kellett volna._ Tudtam, hogy ezzel a mondatával, teljesen kivívja Volstagg haragját. Anyánk, a _Királyné_ , hatalmas sárkány imádó volt. Magas volt, szikár, mint egy öreg tölgy, de fejben annál erősebb. Haja egykori barnáról, a háború alatt teljesen kiőszült. Ezt a hajat örökölte meg Volstagg, Fandral szintén fekete volt.

\- Hamarabb, mint ahogy te. – előbbi hangja kemény volt és szikla szilárd. Anyánkat betegség vitte el, ami a háború miatt ütött fejet rajta. Azt mondják, minden leölt sárkány, egy nappal rövidítette meg életét.

Apánk rámeredt, de már nem volt bőszült hangja.

\- Legyen ahogy akarjátok. – felállt és Volstagg elé lépett. – _Wolfgart-ba küldelek_ – nem akartam hallani a fülemnek. _Pont a háború közepébe_? – Maura kezei alá. Ha annyira tudni akarod, mi megy a falakon kívül, győződj meg róla magad. Csomagolj, holnap reggel indulsz. – intett egyet, miszerint oszoljon a Tanács, a döntés megmásíthatatlan. Aurora-ra néztem- Alig kapott levegőt, majd hirtelen felpattant és beakart törni a trónterembe. Csípőjénél fogva rángattam.

\- Gyere már. – alig bírtam vele, de nem csak ez lepett meg, hanem hogy én is mennyire ezt akartam _tenni,_ mégsem tette,… Nagy nehezen kirángattam a hátsó kertbe. Ott püfölt, ahol csak bírt. Nem hibáztattam érte. Mikor letettem, dühösebben nem is meredhetett volna rám.

\- Mi ütött beléd?! - _De sokszor kérdezik ma ezt. -_ Segítenünk kell rajta! – indult volna vissza, de csak megint vissza fogtam. _Istenek, el kéne kezdnem rendesen eddzeni..._

Hagyd már rá! – erre már dermedten áll előttem. – Apánk döntése volt, nem számított hogy Volstagg bele megy-e. – arcon vágott. Talán meg is érdemeltem.

\- És?! – nem tűrt ellentmondást. – Akkor is a mi testvérünk… Volstagg… Ő, gyenge. Csak adja, hogy nagy és erős harcos. Többször vertem már meg, mint ahány _átkozott_ istenünk van! – próbáltam csitítani. Egy ember lépteit hallottam, kinéztem a fa mögül, ahol álltunk és Jasper jött felénk. _Hát persze, ideje sem volt összepakolni. -_ Sosem fog leölni egy sárkányt, hamarabb önmagát!

\- Attól még nem tehetsz semmit. Ugyan azzal akartam próbálkozni, mint azok ketten, mielőtt elrángattál volna. – hirtelen kaptam észbe. _Ezt lehet nem kellett volna._ Hitetlen nézéssel hátrált tőlem egy lépést, én pedig védekezőn tettem fel kezeimet.

\- Istenek Velvet..., neked fogalmad sincs a testvéreidről! – _Ez azért fájt._ Jasper egyre csak jött, de Aurora nem nyugodhatott. – Ideje lenne kinyitnod a szemed és rájönnöd, hogy Silva-nál többen vagyunk. – intenzíven mutogattam hátra, de fel sem vette. – Arra sem voltál képes, hogy önerőből megtaláld az _iker_ húgod! – úgy gondolhatta, hogy nem is figyelek rá, mert pont arra futott el, amerre mutogattam. Még láttam pár könny cseppet csillanni. Jasper döbbenten nézett az elszáguldó lány után. Szólítgatta, de mind hiába, már messze járt. Felém fordulva, a halált éreztem a nyakamon.

\- Értelmes magyarázatot várok. – neki lapultam a fának. _Elég lesz még néhány fekvőtámasz?_ Karba tett kezekkel várt. _Éreztem, hogy nem._

* * *

 **A/N: Tudom, hogy eddig nem indultak be annyira az események, de várjátok ki a következőt. :D**


	4. A Napló

**Üdv újra mindenkinek! Jócskán elszaladt ez az év is, én pedig megint jól elvagyok csúszva... De igyekeztem nem csak ülni a nem létező babérjaimon és készülni nektek egy újabb résszel! :D Jó szórakozást hozzá!**

* * *

Élesen kikerülve Jaspert, tova futott az iménti beszélgetésből. Szemei vizenyősek lettek. El akart volna tűnni a városból is, ha azt lehetett volna, annyira elege volt már. _Miért pont mi?_ Ez a vissza térő kérdés feszítette belülről nap, mint nap. _Miért a mi családunknak kell ilyen hányatottnak lenni?_ Anyjuk halála óta folyton sírt, ha össze veszett valamelyik testvérével. Azelőtt mindenen nevettek. Ami csak az útjukba került, össze fogva küzdötték le. Most meg minden egyes bukkanó csak jobban szét húzta őket. Először az apjuk húga, aztán az anyjuk, most meg ez a sárkány, erre rá meg elküldik az egyik bátyját. Túl sok volt már ez.

Régóta ő próbálta betölteni a felnőtt nő szerepét a családban. Vagy ami még meg maradt belőle… Segített testvéreinek ahol csak tudott. Velvetnek a közös tanulmányaikban, bátyjainak a folyamatos nőzési gondjaikban, Silva pedig már a nővé válás elején volt, így rá külön oda figyelt, ha csak tudott.

Apjának igyekezett támasza lenni a kormányzásban. Mindig meghallgatta panaszkodásait az asztalnál, hogy hol ütött rajtuk egy horda megint, vagy hogy hol szabadítottak ki a lázadók jó pár foglyul ejtett sárkányt. Bár egykori kedvese sosem szerette, ha az asztalnál kezd el ilyen témájú dolgokat ecsetelni, Aurora sosem szakította félbe, és utána mérlegelve a hallottakat, próbált tanácsot adni neki. Igyekezetei többnyire ugyan gyengécskék voltak, de mindig jól esett látnia apja elégedett mosolyát, lánya törekvéseit hallva. Pont az ilyen apróságokért, mint mikor húga szeretetéből megöleli, vagy ha három bátyjával nevetnek egy jót valamin érte meg neki, hogy igyekezzen ennyire egyben tartani családját. Most mégis nagyon egyedül érezte magát. Néha ő is vágyott egy kevés figyelemre, hogy legalább meg kérdezzék, hogy érzi magát. De úgy érezte, most még ennyit sem kap meg. Tudta, hogy nagyon gyerekesen viselkedik, ám nem tudta érdekelni. Ráadásul, ott volt még neki az a bizonyos másik dolog is.

* * *

Aurora a keleti nagy kert felé futott. Nem figyelte hány őr vagy dolgát végző szoba lány látja. Mire észbe kapott, a kert közepén lévő, pár méter széles kacsa úsztatónál volt. Idehozták a lábai. Az őszi hónap miatt már elrepültek a madarak, de a hely még így is szép látványt nyújtott, magas fűzfájával túl partján és az attól induló, rövid szakaszon húzódó nádasával. Szerette ezt az évszakot. A velejáró színeket és az időjárást. Azt, hogy a hideg szellő lágyan csípi az arcát és, hogy a hirtelen jövő eső gyakran megtréfálta a szabadban tartott órákat és amik emiatt gyakran félbe is maradtak. Leült a tó sekély szélére és a vissza tükröződő arcot mustrálta. Fele más színek néztek vissza rá. Zöld és Lila. _Pont, mint egy őszi hajnal._ Csalt mosolyt arcára ez kis a gondolat. Bele mártotta kezét a makulátlan vízbe és kis hullámokat keltve így azt képzelte, ahogy azok elmossák saját gondjait is. Tölcsért formálva ki emelt egy kis vizet, amit alacsonyan tartva vissza csurgatott a tóba, a maradékkal pedig megmosta ragadós szemeit.

\- Szép kis búvóhely. - meg fordulva Jasper magasodott fölé, karba tett kezekkel. - Zavar, ha csatlakozok? - guggolt le a szintjére. Aurora némán rázta fejét és így már ketten bámulták a tó lassú fodrozódásait. - Bánt valami, Kedvesem? - törte meg hirtelen a csendet a nemrég érkezett. A lány egy pillanatig habozott.

\- Mondhatni. - adta a rövid a választ. Mostanában egyre többször merült fel benne ez a dolog. Az ő _kis_ titka. Annyira szerette volna megbeszélni valakivel, valakivel a családjában. Viszont félt a lehetséges következményektől. - Van egy dolog, amiről félek beszélni. - szűrte ki a fogai között. Hallgatósága először csak kíváncsian, mint gunyorosan ráncolta a homlokát.

\- És ez a _dolog_ , rossz dolog? - jött a kérdés.

\- Nem…, vagyis szerintem nem. Csak nem tudom, hogyan reagálna rá a környezetem. - állt fel Aurora. Jasperrel visszaindultak a kastélyba a déli bejárat felől.

\- Hát igen, egy titok sosem ilyen egyszerű. Megértem miért. A te korodban, én esendőbb voltam, mint most Silva, mégis sok veszélyes titkot őriztem. - Aurora hirtelen nem is tudta elképzelni a magas és szálkás Jaspert, aki ahelyett, hogy egész nap fa karddal a kezében gyakorolna, látástól vakulásig, inkább szép ruhában üldögél a szobájában és magolja az az napi leckéjét, vagy állandó kíséret mellett sétálna a kastély kertjében, esetleg a város szebb részeiben, kérők árgus szemétől tartva. Ez a gondolat halk heherészést csalt ki belőle és inkább gyorsan tova is űzte. - Sokat őriztem és hallgattam, annak ellenére, hogy amúgy nem szerettem titkolózni. - a fiatalabbik nő zavartan ütközött meg.

\- Hogy tudtál annyi titkot megőrizni, ha sose mondhattad el senkinek? - kérdezte nagy valahára.

\- Ki írtam magamból. - válaszolta amaz egyszerűen.

\- Ki… írtad?

\- Igen. Egy naplóba. A sok bolondságot nem volt könnyű fejben tartani. - legyintett egyet, miközben felléptek a kikövezett útra és megálltak a lépcsőzet előtt. Aurora elgondolkodott ezen egy pillanatra. _Egy napló?_ Forgatta a szót fejében. - Ha nem vagyok tapintatlan. - tért vissza az idősebb nő arcára az aggodalmas homlok ránc. - Milyen jellegű titok ez? - a lány ki szakadva a gondolat menetéből nézett fel rá.

\- Hát… kicsit olyan misztikus. - Jasper erre csak felfújta az arcát.

\- Nos, azt hiszem abban nem segíthetek. - tért vissza hirtelen a hivatalos formához. - De, talán tudok valakit, aki igen. - nézett vissza távozásakor, a lépcsősor közepén.

* * *

Aurora halkan kopogtatott az alacsony, vékony, de tömör tölgyfa ajtón. Nem jött válasz, szóval kis szünet után megint kopogtatott, most ököllel is egyszer.

\- ELSŐRE IS HALLOTTAM! - jött az elfojtott válasz. Ahogy benyitott, megtorpant a bent uralkodó félhomálytól. A helyiség egy torony első emeleti tágas, kör alakú szobája volt. Közepén egy oszlop magasodott, melynek külsején csiga lépcső ívelt a kastély második legmagasabb csúcsára. A sámán ott a csillagokat vizsgálhatta. A falakon vékony ablakok tátogtak a szél rózsa minden irányába, gyenge fény pászmát engedve csak be. Ahogy bentebb merészkedett, észre vette a szoba fala körül ívelő asztal sort, ami roskadásig volt tömve. A különböző lepárlóktól kezdve az azokat körül táncoló csövekkel és üvegcsékkel. Az erős párlat szag teljesen belengte a helyiséget. Aurora orrát először a bor főzet kellemes, édes-fanyar illata csapta meg. Hevertek még ott mindenféle csillagászati és mértaninak tűnő eszközök is. Az asztalok felett párhuzamosan könyvespolcok kapaszkodtak, rajtuk sok sok porosodó kötettel, köztük hébe-hóba furcsa állati koponyák meg befőttes üvegbe zárt élőlény maradványokkal, mikről jobb szerette volna nem megtudni, mik voltak előző életükben.

A lépcső fordulóból egy alacsony, vékony alak kecmergett ki. Megjelenésének szinte már komikus jelzőt adott fekete alapon fehér csillagokkal tűzdelt filc talárja, valamint ugyan ilyen anyagú és mintájú csúcsos süvegje a fején.

\- Csukd be kérlek az ajtót, Hercegnő. - indult el oda sem nézve az egyik asztal felé a sámán. Kezében egy akkora távcsővel bajlódva, ami egy egészséges méretű furkósnak is elment volna. Legalábbis az eszköz láttán ez jutott először eszébe. - A személyzet mindig panaszkodik, ha a folyosót elárasztják a rossz szagok. - a lány engedelmeskedett a kérésnek, majd vissza fordult a sámán felé. Az apja korabeli Lamaar sámán sokkal inkább feltaláló hírében állt mostanság, mint egy valódi, varázsolni képes személyében. Régebben mindig érdekelte, hogy a férfi vajon tényleg tud e alkotni valami rendkívülit a szemfényvesztésen kívül, de sose volt elég mersze, hogy megkérdezze, most pedig más témával akart elé állni.

\- Van egy perced, Lamaar sámán? - kérdezte kissé bosszankodva, miután az említett csak valahára sem nézett fel molyolásából.

\- Sosincs egy percem, de mond csak Hercegnő. Figyelek közben. - mondta amaz kezeskedő hanglejtéssel. - És hagyd csak a sámán jelzőt, elég a Lamaar, vagy a Lamaar-mester, ha nagyon ragaszkodunk a formaságokhoz. Rendben? - válaszra sem várva, ott hagyta távcsövét, annak rögtönzött helyén és most egy amellett heverő vastag, nyitott könyv felett tehénkedett.

Aurora gyorsan végig gondolta mit is akar kérdezni, nehogy… - A délelőtt folyamán történtekről akarsz kérdezni, igaz? - jött a jókedvű kérdés a süveg alól. A lányt meglepte, hogy a férfi milyen könnyen találta ki kíváncsisága egyik okát.

\- Nos…, igen. - válaszolta egyszerűen.

\- Bevallom engem is meglepett a műsor. - lapozott párat a könyvében. -Mindenhol, csak itt nem számítottam egy nőstény éjfúriára. - Aurora szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Éjfúria! Szóval tényleg egy…- Igen, tényleg az volt. - mondta a sámán még mindig jó kedvel.

\- Ezt meg hogy csinálod? - érdeklődött amaz talán kicsit nagyobb hanggal, mint szeretett volna.

\- Le lehet olvasni a döbbenetet az arcodról, Hercgenő. - mondta ezt oda sem nézve. - És, hogy lehetnék sámán, ha nem tudom ki találni a vendégeim kérdéseit, nem igaz? - heherészett egyet. Auorának viszont kezdett kicsit fogyni a türelme.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy nőstény? - kérdezte nagy levegőt véve.

\- Lilák voltak a szemei, ilyen árnyalatot csak nőstény egyedeknél lehet megfigyelni.- válaszolta amaz hivatalos hangon. Bár a dolog, kezdett érdekes lenni a számára, jobb szeretett volna át tréni a másik témára.

\- Igazság szerint, azt szeretném kérdezni tőled, hogy mit tudsz nekem mondani… a kimérákról. - fordultában a sámán ki ejtett egy üres lombikot a kezéből, mely halk reccsenéssel tört szét a kövezett padlón, majd rá meredt a Hercgenőre. A kérdező csak most vette észre a sámánnak hosszú, karvaly szerű orrát, melyen egy kerek lencséjű, drót keretes szemüveg ült. Lamaar hamar észbe kapott és az egyik asztal alól elővarázsolt fém lapát és kis seprű segítségével, gyorsan fel seperte a törött üveget. - Sajnálom, ha felza...

\- Hagyd csak, Hercegnő. Meglepett a kérdésed, ennyi az egész. - ürítette ki a szemetet egy fém vödörbe és oda fordulva a másik szemébe nézett.

A lány meglepve vette észre, hogy a férfi majd egy fejjel magasodik fölé. Szakmáját meg hazudtolva külsője egyáltalán nem volt elhanyagolt. Sötét szőke haja, melybe már pár ősz hajszál is keveredett, gondosan hátra volt fésülve. És ha Aurora nem tévedett, levendula illatot árasztott. Jasper mondta neki, hogy Lamaar sámán szinte már hiúság szintjén foglalkozik a külcsínével. Ők ketten még gyerek korukból ismerték egymást, és jöttek ki egész jól. De ami tényleg a legmeglepőbb volt, a sámán szemei, melyek lenéztek rá. Zöld-barna találkozott az ő zöld-liláéval. Lassan fél lépést hátrált. - Mit szeretnél hallani róluk? - kérdezte kíváncsi mosollyal. Amaz nem hitte el, hogy ilyen könnyen válaszokat kaphat.

\- Szerinted mekkora lehet manapság a kimérák száma népünk összlakosságát nézve? - direkt túl bonyolította a kérdést, hátha össze zavarhatja vele a férfit. Lamaar szőke kecske szakállát vakargatva gondolkodott, közben a messzi plafont mustrálta.

\- Az összlakosságot nézve nem tudnám neked meg mondani, deee…, ha mondjuk azt az ötszáz embert nézzük, akik napi szinten fordulnak meg a palotában, bele értve az utolsó mosogató lányt és a Királyt magát is, akkor ez a szám erősen rúg a… háromra. - nézett most sokat sejtetően a lány szemébe. - Szóval, körülbelül három sárkány vérű ember tartózkodik most is az épületben. - Aurora nagyot nyelt. Olyan kevés? Maga sem tudta miért, de többre számított. Ezek akkor bárkik lehetnek. Vonta le a lesújtó következtetést. - De persze, hogy kik ők azt nem tudnám megmondani, ezt is csak úgy hasra ütés szerűen mondtam. - ez valahogy nem könnyítette meg a lány helyzetét. - De tudok neked mondani ma is híres Átalakulókat. Mint Borostyán, a Kék Tűz lázadó csoport híres vezetője. Aki állítólag borostyán zöld színű szemeiről kapta nevét, vagy…

\- Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent a sárkányokról és az Átalakulókról, Lamaar-mester? - vágott a szavába Aurora.

\- A Nagy Könyvtárban rengeteget írnak róluk, nem tudtad? - húzta fel egyik szemöldökét a mester.

\- De azt a részleget apám évekkel ezelőtt lezáratta. Nem? - a mester csak nevetett ezen a megállapításon és legyintett egyet.

\- De igen, de én régebbóta tudok olvasni, mint hogy ő trónon van, ennyi az egész. - vont vállat félig el fordulva, mint aki vissza térne munkájához, de egyik szemével még kíváncsian sandított a Hercegnőre. - És mond csak. - fordult vissza teljesen. - Tényleg érdekel téged ez két téma? - a kérdezett csak bizonytalanul ráncolta homlokát. Próbálta ki találni, milyen csapdát rejtett a kérdésbe az öreg. Bár Jasper azt mondta, bízhat ebben a kecske szakállas kurafiban, attól még voltak kételyei. Válasz helyett inkább magabiztosan bólintott.

A mester intett neki, hogy kövesse.

Keresztül sétálva a szobán, az öreg le vett egy jelentéktelennek tűnő poros kötetet a sok közül és lefújva a vastag kosz réteget, az asztal egyik szabad szegletére fektette. Kinyitva azt, temérdek sárkányt ábrázoló színes kép és motívum futott végig a lány szeme előtt, ahogy Lamaar valamit halkan motyogva gyorsan lapozgatott. Egyszer csak meg akadt valahol, és egy termetes sárkányra bökött, aminek két hosszú agyar ívelt előre a pofájából.

\- Tudod, hogy ez mi? - kérdezte az öreg a lány el mutatva a könyvet.

\- Egy Gnúvad. - vágta rá Aurora egyből, a képre hunyorogva, majd fel nézve a sámánra. Várta mit szól az öreg a válaszához, de az csak csendben vizslatta az arcát, mint aki ennél többet szeretne hallani. - Régen istenítettük őket, mint Sárkány Őseink vezetőit. - az öreg elégedetten mosolygott.

\- Így van. De nem kell olyan régi időkre gondolni. Mint biztos te is tanultad, nagyapád egy ilyen sárkány által lelte halálát, de ezt most hagyjuk. - lapozott tovább sebesen. - És ez tudod mi? - állt meg hirtelen megint, és egy újabb képet mutatta fel. Ezúttal egy nem túl nagy termetű, teljesen fekete sárkány volt soros. Aurora erősen gondolkodott. Öt, majd tíz percig is nézte a képet, de akkor sem jött rá, mit lát. Lamaar lemondó sóhaj közbe vette el előle a könyvet, amit lazán lógatott maga mellett.

\- Sajnálom mester, nem tudom ez milyen sárkány fajta. - mondta a lány bánatosan.

\- Pedig pont ma találkozhattál vele. - mondta az öreg kissé cinikusan. Így néz ki egy valódi éjfúria? hüledezett magában. - Ez a baj a ti oktatásotokkal. - morgolódott közben amaz. - Veszitek az alapokat, de kicsit sem merültök el benne. - azzal tovább lapozgatott. Pár hosszú másodperc után, újra megállapodott az egyik oldalon. - Na és tudod, hogy "ez" mi? - mutatott elé egy kissé zavarba ejtő ábrát.

Egy könnyű páncélos, középkorú férfit látott. Magas volt, kissé vékony, de széles vállú, arca csontos, homloka kicsit magas. Arc szőrzetet nem viselt. Fültől fülig érő mosolya pedig nagy elégedettséget sugallt. Szemei sötét zölden villogtak, és volt bennük valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan vadság. Ha Aurora hirtelen akarta volna rá vágni a választ, azt mondta volna, hogy a képen Velvetet látja. Eltekintve a körülbelül egy évtizednyi kor, és még pár kicsi, de jelentős különbségtől. Meg attól hogy ennek az illetőnek _sárkány farka van!_ Kapott a szája elé a Hercegnő, de felnézve a sámánra, aki egyik szemöldökét fel húzva nézett le rá, megköszörülve torkát egyenes választ adott.

\- Nem. Sajnálom mester. Nem tudom ki ez a férfi. - a mester csak be becsukta a könyvet, és vissza rakta azt a polcon tátongó helyére.

\- Nem azt kérdeztem, hogy "ki" ez az illető, azt nem is tudhatod. Azt kérdeztem, hogy " _mi_ ". - rajzolt a bizonyosság kedvéért macska körmöket a levegőbe. Aurora hosszan nézte az öreg arcát. Már biztos volt benne, hogy a kérdés egyszerűbb mint hinné. És mint villám csapás, úgy sújtott le rá a felismerés.

\- Egy kiméra! - mondta ki hangosabban, mint azt talán kellett volna. Lamaar tapsolt kettőt és elismerőn nézett rá.

\- Így van, Hercegnő. - Aurora örült, hogy sikerült kitalálnia, még ezt a most már könnyűnek tűnő dolgot is, de azt azért furcsállta, hogy így néz ki egy valódi Átalakuló. Bár a mester szerint, nincs három kiméránál több az egész kastélyban, azt azért biztos észrevette volna, ha egy ilyen testi adottságokkal rendelkező embert lát sétálni az egyik folyosón. Már nyitotta volna a száját egy következő kérdéshez, de Lamaar megelőzve tapsolt egy újabbat, és elégedetten mosolyogva szólalt meg megint. - Bármely egyéb kérdéssel holnap keress meg, kérlek. - a lány kissé csalódva, de tisztelet tudón bólintott egyet válaszul.

\- Köszönöm, mester! - köszönte meg kicsit talán túl nagy lelkesedéssel is. A mester kissé meghajolt és vissza tért teendőjéhez.

Már éppen készült volna kilépni az ajtón, mikor Lamaar utána szólt.

\- És Hercegnő! Bármikor szívesen beszélgetek a témáról. - mosolygott rá. Aurora vissza mosolygott és halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót.

* * *

Végig rohanva a fél kastély belső terültén, nem számolva hány ideges komorna és szoba lány kiáltott utána, hogy vigyázzon, mert elesik, meg sem állt saját toronybeli szobájáig. Kitárva az ajtót hangosan becsapta maga után. Szobája bal falán tátongó, széles ablak elé állt, kihúzta az előtte terpeszkedő író asztal székét és belé huppant. Az asztalon heverő rajzfüzet felé nyúlt és egyetlen hajtással a kívánt oldalnál sikerült kinyitnia.

A vastag papíron egy mai nap jól ismert jelenete volt ábrázolva. A zárt falú ketrec a rézsútosan nyitott ajtajával, melyből egy élénk lila szem nézett ki dacos vonásokkal, alatta pedig egy csillogva vicsorító fogsor. Fogott egy frissen faragott szénceruzát és egyetlen szót írt alá. _Éjfúria_. Abban a pillanatban, a telihold elő mászott a felhők mögül, teljes fényével be borítva a lány szobáját, a mögötte elterülő ággyal és az az mögött álló polc szekrénnyel. Aurora izgatottan pásztázta a hatalmas, jól látható égi testet, és annak kivehető felszínét. Lenézett a ceruzát tartó bal kezére, és jobbjával lassan felhúzta ruhája ujját és megmozgatta alkarját. Először nem is látott semmi furcsát a halvány derengésben, csak pár pillanattal később jelentek meg az első elváltozások.

Apró, csillogó pikkelyek kezdtek formálódni a bőrén a csuklójától a könyökéig. Letette baljából a rajz ezközt és jobbjáról is felhúzta annak ujját. Ugyan azok a jelenések voltak észre vehetők ott is. Ahogy forgatta a Hold fényben a két kezét, egyre több és több apró, mint kiderül selymes tapintású pikkely jelent meg a tenyerétől most már végig a válláig. Gyorsan levette felső ruházatát és ámulva nézte, ahogy a fodrozódások végig táncolnak a testén, nyakától egészen a köldökéig. Hevert egy régi, poros kézi tükör az asztala legvégén. Felkapta, megtörölte a ruhája ujjával és nagy levegőt véve belenézet és szinte azonnal hangosan koppanva ért földet. Szerencsére nem tört össze.

Nem is annyira a riadalomtól, mint inkább a döbbenettől ejtette le az alkalmatosságot. Lassan felvette, és újra belenézett. Mindkét szemének pupillái lap vékonyra szélesedtek össze, arcát pedig teljes egészében be fedték a halványan csillogó pikkelyek. Fülei megnyúltak, ahogy fogai többsége is. Nem találta visszataszajtónak saját látványát, inkább… hihetetlen. Éles, szúró érzést vett észre az ujj begyeiben. Gyorsan le rakta a tükröt, mielőtt újra leejtené és akkor vette észre, hogy ujjperctől körömig ujjai karmokba végződtek. Nem azok a kimondottan hegyes tépő karmok voltak, inkább fogásra szánt tompák. Halk sikkantást hallatott döbbenetében és szája elé kapta kezét, mivel a sikoltás állatias hörgésbe végződött. Nem volt olyan mély, torok hangú, mint az éjfúriáé, de kellő képpen hangos volt, hogy fel hívja a figyelmet.

Hangos, de kimért kopogás zavarta meg a csendet.

\- Hercegnő, minden rendben? - Henna volt az, a lány legrégebbi, korosodó fesztrája. Mesteri idő érzékkel bírt, mikor kopogjon Aurora ajtaján, ha épp nem alkalmas. - Olyan hangokat hallottam, mintha egy sárkány repült volna be hozzád az ablakon keresztül. - nevetett egy jót saját viccén, horkantva párat, ahogy orrán vette a levegőt és egyik térdét hangosan csapkodva még egy öröm könnyet is elmorzsolt. Persze a kiméra lány majd kiugrott a bőréből idegességében.

\- P… persze, Henna! Éppen lefeküdni készültem! - hazudta annyi magabiztos csengést csempészve hangjába, amennyit csak tudott. Nem érkezett egyből válasz.

\- Rendben, Kedvesem! - azzal cipőjének tompa kopogásával elvonult az ajtó elől.

Aurora megengedett magának egy halk, megkönnyebbült sóhajt. Közben furcsállta, miért érzett enyhe füst szagot egy pillanatra. Körülnézett honnan jöhet, viszont ahogy megint kifújta a levegőjét, újra érezte a furcsa szagot. Nem olyan volt mintha égne valami, de mégis füst aroma facsarta az orrát. Ahogy az orra elé nézett egy gyenge füst pászma lebegett el előtte. _Belőlem jön!_ Rá lehelt a csuklójára és érezte az ismerős bukét.

Furcsa, meleg érzés járta át a mellkasát minden levegő vételkor. Mintha lángra kapott volna a tüdeje. Erősen zihálni kezdett és kinyitotta az ablakot friss levegőért. Kint tudta, hogy hideg van, mégsem érzett vacogást, de legalább a zihálása elmúlt. Most meg feszítő érzés kapott erőt a gerincén. Ez viszont már sokkal rosszabb volt. Átjárta a teljes hátát, a bordáit és a csípőjét. A szíve vadul zakatolni kezdett, lábai megremegtek, homloka pedig izzadni kezdett. Megfogta széke háttámláját, hogy össze ne rogyjon, de akkor már késő volt. Hátra zuhant az ágyára és mély levegőket véve igyekezett megőrizni a tudatát. Az ágya felett egyre jobban terjedt egy kisebb füst felhő, és csak imádkozni tudott Odinhoz, hogy valaki meg ne érezze annak szagát. Lábai reszketni kezdtek, gerince pedig ritmikusan sajgó lüktetésbe fogott. Szemei sarkában halvány fény pontok villogtak, jelezvén, hogy közel az ájulás.

Hirtelen egy minden eddiginél erősebb fájdalom hullám söpört végig a testén. Össze szorított fogakkal hátra csapta a fejét és csont töréshez hasonló hangot hallott, és a fájdalom amilyen hirtelen jött, csaknem tova is szállt.

Még néhány nagy levegő után felkönyökölt. Látása csak lassan tisztult ki, de lábai elé nézve megint az ájulás kerülgette. Óvatosan felállt, vigyázva, hogy rá ne lépjen. _Fa...farkam nőtt_. Állapította meg a nyilvánvaló tényt. _Farkam nőtt!_ Sikoltotta el magát majdnem. A közel másfél méter hosszú, vadonatúj végtag a földön, félig összekunkorodva hevert. Végén két össze gyűrődött hártya volt, és farkát elejétől végéig, teljes hosszában halvány fekete pikkelyek borították. Párszor lépést téve, maga után húzta a hideg földön. Megfigyelte, hogy teljesen tökéletesen követi a gerince vonalát. De ekkor más is történt. Alkarja finom, csipkézett pikkelyeit fel váltották foltokban megjelenő, vastag, fekete társai. Oda állt egy teljes alakos tükör elé, mely az ajtajáról lógott. Pár pillanatig nyugodtan tekintett végig saját testén. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy nőtt pár hüvelyknyit. Haja hosszabb lett és vastagabb szálú, pupillái maradtak ugyan olyanok, íriszei villogtak, arca kissé megnyúlt, karjaival együtt. Ahogy lassan megmozgatta csípőjét, gyenge mozgásra bírta farkát is. A hártyák lassan kibontakoztak és kisimultak. Jobban megnézve, rájött, hogy farokszárnyak azok. Lassan lehajolt, hogy magához húzza őket. Kitapintotta a csontok hegyes végét a hártyán túl. A csontok belső részét gyengének, de hajlékonynak, magát a hártyát pedig sokkal inkább bőrszerűnek tapintotta. Vissza engedte a végtagot a földre és megint magát kezdte nézni. A fekete pikkelyek már a nyakát is elérték, enyhe feszülő érzést kölcsönözve így, ahogy a bőr átalakult.

Aurora teljesen el volt ámulva, de az izgatott örömöt hirtelen felváltotta a rémület. Most jutott el odáig, hogy mi lesz, ha teljesen átalakul? A szobája nem volt elég nagy ahhoz, hogy egy teljesen kifejlett sárkányt magába foglaljon. Eszébe jutott Nagynénje tragikus esete, akit trón termében találtak vérbe fagyva, aki fölé saját sárkánya magasodott. Apja dühében helyben megölette a lányt. Az is eszébe jutott, hogyan bánt apja az udvarban élő, sok száz Átalakulóval. Elfogatta és megkínoztatta őket abban a reményben, hogy kihúzhat belőlük valamilyen hasznos információt ellenségei kapcsán. Ezt olyannyira a végletekbe menően történt, hogy teljes családok tűntek el egyik napról a másikra. Tudván, hogy a sárkány világtól nem várhatnak segítséget, néhányukat az öngyilkosságba kergetett a félelem és tehetetlenség. A legtöbben így is a kínpadon lelték halálukat. A sárkányok azonban mégsem tűrték meg a mészárlást. Félvér testvéreik haláláért azonnali támadást indítottak Wolfgart ellen, így téve az amúgy ártatlan várost a háború közepévé. A lány nem akart nagynénje, vagy annak a szegény sárkánynak a sorsára jutni. A sok szerencsétlen Kiméráról nem is beszélve.

Vissza pillantott a Holdra, ami hamar tova kúszott az ablakból. Lélegzete hűvös, sőt, hideg lehelletté vált. A szobából eltűnt a füst szag, és libabőrt kezdett érezni. Vissza nézett a tükörbe. Bőre visszasimult, pupillái újra kitágultak és ujjai is újra körmökben végződtek. Farka pedig egyszerűen füst pászmává vált. Az meg se lepte, hogy alsó ruházata szét szakadt. Hamar úgy gondolta, ennyi elég is lesz neki egy napra. A másik szobába átlépve vett egy forró fürdőt a még langyos vizű dézsában. Majd háló ruhába öltözve, leült asztala elé. Arcán dacos elszántság ült jegyzetelés közben. Az első sorba, csupa nagy betűvel és aláhúzva azt írta fel:

 _Kedves Naplóm!_


End file.
